Agent Squadron TUFFRanger
Agent Squadron TUFFRanger '''(Or '''Power Rangers: TUFF Agents) is a name given to the TUFF Agents when they use Power-Ranger-Like forms. Unlike official Power Ranger teams, there are 9 core team members. Each ranger name for the core team and some for extra members would be "TUFF(Insert Color name here)" while some extra team's ranger names would either be "TUFF(Insert word here)" or wouldn't have the word "TUFF" in their name at all. The core team's color scenes were based upon Hero Factory Hero's colorschemes while the extra team members' would have custom color combinations. While it was considered non-canon originally, the TUFFRanger suits and mechs were brought to life for one day during Woodland Squadron: Foreser Vs. TUFFRanger 'so the TUFF Agents could help the Foresgers fight with the villains they were dealing with. The powers would later be brought back in the form of Ranger Keys and with them, the TUFF Agents turned into the TUFFRangers again to defeat a new villain. The TUFFRanger Team 'Main TUFFRangers 'Extra TUFFRangers' 'Extra Heroes' Trivia *Trainman3985 says he likes the color green the most. Though this was not found out until after the creation of the TUFFRanger team. Though he would later have 5 Green Ranger Idenities in TUFF Super Sentai. In A Wreckage To Be Messing With, he switches his ranger key with Shine, Kristina and Aaron, so now he is green. *Despite actually being the 10th member, Recon Ranger fills in the position of the team's sixth ranger. *Since TUFFPink was an extra member of the team, a poll was brought out asking people which of the 5 other rangers on the core team apart from the 4 other original colors from Goranger would fill in the position of the core team's pink ranger and TUFFWhite was the winning vote. *This is the first team (Despite not being official) to have a female green ranger and a female black ranger excluding Gokai changes and Toqger colorswapping. This however would only be until 2016 where four of the rangers change their ranger keys so now the Black and Green powers belong to male memebrs. *TUFFYellow is a male yellow ranger, though there is a possibility that people would see him as being feminine due to the fact that KyoryuYellow doesn't exist due to children seeing yellow and a girl's color and TUFFRanger was invented the same year Kyoryuger was released. But yellow was original the color of a male ranger in Super Sentai so it can be a boy's color or a girl's color. Though a female version of TUFFYellow would come into existence if GokaiYellow Gokai changed into her default TUFFRanger. *The reason there's no pink ranger on the core team was because there wasn't a pink colored Hero Factory hero to match as TUFFPink is a ranger with custom colors. *While it isn't the first team to feature a family together on a team (GoGo V and Magiranger had teams where all the core team members were siblings), it is the first to feature aunts, nieces, nephews, and cousins together on the same team. (Ex. Cat is Aaron's Aunt, Kitty is Michael and Shine's Aunt, and Aaron is Michael and Shine's cousin) *The core team is the first to have at least 3 female members on team excluding 6th or extra members. In this case, 4 of the core 9 are female. It should be noted that 3 of the female members (White, Silver, and Black) have male Hero Factory counterparts. The genders of these 3 rangers were changed to female so there would be 4 women on the team instead of just one (green). As of the switch over, the only four TUFFRangers to have matching genders to their Hero Factory counterparts are Red, Black, Yellow and Gold. White, Silver, Blue and Orange are all female with male counterparts whole Green is male with a female counterpart. Gallery Agent sentai tuffranger by linkandrutofan-d6302e5.png|The original 9's first in-suit picture TUFFranger TUFF Megazord Control Room.PNG|The TUFF Megazord's Cockpit TUFFranger Recon Megazord Control Room.PNG|The Recon Megazord's Cockpit with Core 9 TUFFranger Recon Megazord Control Room v2.PNG|Recon Megazord's Cockpit with Recon Ranger and without TUFFWhite, Red, and Gold TUFFRanger Main and Genderswap.PNG|The Core 9 TUFF Rangers and Genderswapped TUFFRangers from the TUFF Kitty universe tuff_rangers_by_hotjohnimus-d7vval2.jpg|Hotjohnimus' Drawing of the Core 9 With Slight Modifications TUFFRed Ranger Key.PNG|The TUFF Red Ranger Key. Used by Dudley Puppy. TUFFWhite Ranger Key.PNG|The TUFF White Ranger Key. Used by Kitty Katswell. TUFFGold Ranger Key.PNG|The TUFF Gold Ranger Key. Used by Eli J. Brown. HUFF Fighter Ranger Key.PNG|What the HUFF Fighter Ranger Key would look like. But as the HUFF Fighter suit was never destroyed, this key never needed to exist. Purpose Ranger Key.PNG|The Purpose Ranger Key based on Eric's destroyed suit. Used by Andy Katswell Puppy. Category:Characters